Teach Me To Fly
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A young woman is injured while riding across the Ponderosa; the Cartwrights find themselves doing more than helping her heal and Candy finds himself falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**It's official...I'm addicted to BONANZA. Also to any who read the first chapter of 'Emily'..you will notice this is the same story only, I apologize...I posted it too soon. I had to yank it and fixed a few things that my friend pointed out to me and the title has changed.**

**DISCLAIMER: BONANZA and the original Cartwright characters are not mine...only the "guest stars" and storyline are. **

**Teach Me To Fly**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Opening Scene**:

"Little Joe!" Ben did not try to hide the annoyance he felt as he stormed into the house. He was covered in mud from head to toe.

Little Joe looked up from the breakfast table wondering what he was supposed to have done now. The sight that met his eyes shocked him. "What is it, Pa? What happened?"

"That dog! That dog you insisted on keeping just spooked my horse! I could have been killed when Buck threw me!" Ben put his hands on his hips, "He has been running around and causing trouble a lot of other places too! I know because Roy happened by after I was thrown and told me so! Do somethin' about that thing or I will!"

Little Joe hated the idea of getting rid of the dog but he knew better than to argue with his father too."Yes, pa." He put his fork down and got up from the table. One thing he knew-when his father was that upset (and for good cause) breakfast could wait.

He couldn't believe it took him almost an hour to find the mutt only he was horrified to watch it dart out from behind some trees and startle yet another horse-only this time the rider was a young woman and once she was thrown she didn't get up! He put his horse to a dead run hoping the young lady was still breathing.

**SCENE ONE**

"Did you put him down?" Ben asked sternly as Little Joe walked in the door. He'd been afraid of something this the moment he landed in that huge mudhole.

"Yes, pa. How is she?" he looked up towards the stairs. She had to be okay; she just to.

"From what Hoss said a few minutes ago Dr. Martin is still with her." Ben was concerned; Little Joe could see that, "Her family must be wonderin' where she is though."

"Gonna have to keep wonderin' until we can talk to her and get her name." Little Joe said as he sat down on the couch. He wished he'd recognized her...at least then she could be with her own family instead of the house of a stranger.

"Ben," Dr. Martin appeared at the top of the stairs, "May I talk with you?"

The grave look on the doctor's face worried Ben, the news could not be good, "Sure you may, come on down and have a seat."

As soon as he was seated, Dr Martin began talking, "She is awake but," then he paused before speaking again, "both her legs are broke; I had Hoss fetch some of the extra supplies I carry in my buggy for emergencies and set them. Also, near as I can tell, there is considerable nerve damage. Her legs did not respond in the least when I first checked them. Also, all she does is stare straight ahead and acts like she does not hear me. It may be she is still in shock; if that is the case she should be fine in a day or so. I figure yer going to have a visitor for awhile."

Little Joe gazed into the fire as the doctor spoke. Why had he not listened to Hoss? His brother had told him the animal was nothing but trouble. If Hoss said that about an animal he should have listened...the man knew animals like the back of his hand.

Paralyzed and not talking; Ben shook his head, "May I see her?"

"Go ahead, I." Doctor Martin stood up, "I will come by and check on her tomorrow."

Little Joe turned away from the fireplace and headed up the stairs behind his father. He hoped the young woman recover without a problem.

Once inside Ben stood at the side of the bed looking at the young woman; Little Joe stood at the foot of it. She didn't look a day over eighteen. "My name is Ben Cartwright," he put his hands in his pocket, "this is my son, Little Joe. The doctor says you need lots of rest and care. I hope you do not mind an old widower and his sons taking care of you for awhile."

He started to walk away but stopped as he realized their guest was following him with her eyes. His heart skipped a beat; she knew he was in the room! He took a chance, "What is your name?" She turned her eyes back the wall in front of her.

He waited for a few minutes then, sighing, headed for the door. There was work to do but first he'd have to ride into town and talk to his good friend, Sheriff Coffee. Maybe get his help in finding out who the young woman was.

When Little Joe did not move Ben said, "Come on, Little Joe. Let the young lady rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: BONANZA and the original Cartwright characters are not mine...only the "guest stars" and storyline are. **

**Author's note: I am giving my apologizes right up front. I watched (and am re-watching) the episodes with the three sons a lot...when it comes to the later episodes? I only started watching them on You tube. That being the case, please bear with me when it comes to Candy. Adam flat out refused to be in this fan fiction so Candy got the job only...like I said, I'm just starting to really get to know him. I don't know how old he was supposed to be-I have him at roughly 27-and I get the impression he was supposed to have traveled from one place to another a lot before settling in as foreman for the Cartwrights. I hope I have understood that right.**

**TEACH ME TO FLY**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SCENE TWO**

Ben sat behind his desk; his mind on their unexpected guest. It had been twenty four hours and she still had not talked. He knew she was not deaf...Hoss and Little Joe had an argument while Ben was in checking on her. Every time they'd raised their voices the young lady and pulled the covers a bit higher. He'd finally stepped out into the hallway and told them to take their bickering elsewhere.

His trip into town had served to reassure him she was not wanted by the law-as far as Roy knew. That part had eased his mind a bit; still, he was concerned. Seeing how she was not talking, and had no papers on her, how were they going to let her family know what had happened to her if they could not learn who she was?

He was brought out of his thoughts when his foreman, Candy opened the door and walked in. He smiled, Candy may be his foreman but, somehow,along the way had become just like one of his sons to him. "How's our visitor today?" Candy walked over and sat down on a chair.

"No real change. I wish she would talk." If it was just shock he would have thought it would have worn off by now. The fact that it hadn't worried him more than anything.

Candy had only heard about the visitor as he'd been too busy with other things. Curiosity was getting the best of him, "Maybe I will give it a try. I was lucky in poker last night; maybe my luck will hold out."

Ben chuckled and pointed towards the stairs, "Feel free to give it a shot."

As he climbed the stairs Little Joe walked in the door, "Where you going?" he looked at Candy.

"Going to pay our guest a visit." Candy smiled as he disappeared from view.

A part of Little Joe hoped the man would be successful and a part knew he'd have a hard time not be jealous if he was; after all he'd spent a good portion of the morning trying to get the young lady to relax and talk. He'd been forced to give it up when his father had insisted that he get back to work 'unless you can find someone to do it for you'. Which, of course, he couldn't. They were short handed as it was.

Ben went back to work on the papers that lay before him.

Soon the foreman was in the room.

Candy smiled as he lifted up the young woman with one arm then re-arranged the pillows with his other hand; once he had that done he helped her sit up against the headboard then he pulled over a chair and sat down beside the bed.

Her ash brown hair hung just below her shoulders while her dark blue eyes had been following his every move. He felt as if he was in a card game and the other fellow was paying too much attention; he hoped he hadn't make a mistake climbing those stairs.

"Name is Candy, I am the foreman here," he started grinning as the young woman's one eyebrow shot up, "Yea, kind of different name I know. Look, the Cartwrights been talking a lot. They are worried 'bout you 'specially Little Joe. He blames himself for this. Would be nice if you would tell him it was that dog's fault not his."

A look of sadness came into the young woman's face and a tear fell down her cheek. "Hey," Candy lifted his hand up and wiped away the tear, "don't go blam..." he stopped short as he realized that maybe, just maybe the young girl _couldn't_ talk.

"I will be right back." Candy practically ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Ben looked up from his desk as Candy hurried towards him. "What is it? What is wrong?" Ben asked as he watched Candy grab some paper and a pencil from the desk.

"I can not say at the moment." Candy answered as he flew back up the stairs.

"What do ya suppose that was all about?" Little Joe asked; he'd just come out of the kitchen.

"I have no idea. Guess, we will find out when he comes back down." Ben continued his work.

Candy wasted no time in handing the paper and pencil to the woman, "What is your name? Where are you from? Do you have family we should contact?"

He watched as the young girl hesitantly took the piece of paper and pencil. She looked at the items then back up at Candy. There was something about this family but especially this man; something different. She began writing on the paper he'd handed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: BONANZA and the original Cartwright characters are not mine...only the "guest stars" and storyline are. **

**Author's note: I am giving my apologizes right up front. I watched (and am re-watching) the episodes with the three sons a lot...when it comes to the later episodes? I only started watching them on You tube. That being the case, please bear with me when it comes to Candy. Adam flat out refused to be in this fan fiction so Candy got the job only...like I said, I'm just starting to really get to know him. I don't know how old he was supposed to be-I have him at roughly 27-and I get the impression he was supposed to have traveled from one place to another a lot before settling in as foreman for the Cartwrights. I hope I have understood that right. Also...the few episodes I've seen Candy in doesn't have the sheriff in them so—if it's not Roy Coffee? He got the job anyway.**

**TEACH ME TO FLY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SCENE THREE**

When a knock came on the door Ben stood up and answered it. It was the sheriff and another man-one who looked as if he needed a shave and a new facial expression...his was cold and ugly. "Hello, Roy." Ben let the visitors in, "May I help you?"

Before Roy could say a word the stranger spoke up in a loud and rather rude tone of voice, 'Name's Kirkby and this here lawman says you got my daughter, Eva here. I left her with some friends while I was gone and she ran off! I want her back; she is only sixteen and has no business doin' that; probably been shootin' that mouth of hers off all over the place and tellin' lies about me!"

Ben cringed inwardly but before he could speak Candy, who'd appeared at the top of the stairs, spoke up, "The girl we have here is eighteen and she can hardly be shootin' her mouth off to anyone," he held up the papers in his hands, "She is not deaf, Ben, she is however-mute."

Ben's eyes widened in shock and the man swore, "I did not travel all the way out here for a blasted mute!" He turned to the sheriff, "I gotta go and keep lookin' for Eva, keep yer eyes opened fer her!" He stormed out of the house.

"May not be right of me to say this," Ben looked at Roy, "I hope he gets lost and she gets away."

Roy grinned, "If you come across her do me a favor."

"What is that?" Ben asked; looking at his friend with curiosity written all over his face.

"Do not tell me." Roy smiled and shut the door behind him.

Ben headed back towards his desk only to find Candy standing in front of him holding out the papers he had in his hand, "May the good Lord forgive me for _my_ lie."

Ben's eyebrows shot up in surprise and took the papers from Candy; taking them over to his desk he sat down and began reading. The more he read the sicker he became to his stomach. "That man should be..." he bit his tongue and forced himself to stop his words from coming out.

"What do we do? The people he left her with obviously did not admit to what they did to her and, from what she writes, he is no better than they are. He too lied..she is not sixteen. She is seventeen; will be eighteen in two months." He pulled another paper out of his pocket and handed it to Ben.

Ben found himself in between a rock and a hard place. Legally, the man still had a right to his daughter but, after the way he'd acted and the way he talked. Two months. "You heard the man; he is not looking for a mute and Roy does not want to hear from me," he handed the papers back to Candy, "that fire needs more kindling."

Candy grinned as he headed for the fireplace, "Yes, sir!"

**SCENE FOUR**

Candy pushed the wheelchair out the front door then lifted Eva into the buggy. In her hands she held a pad of paper and a pencil. Little Joe had ridden into town to talk to the doctor about sending for some sign language books. For Eva's safety they'd agreed to call her by her middle name of Sarah-when they were around anyone in town.

Eva smiled as Candy showed her around the Ponderosa. After riding around for close to an hour he stopped the buggy near a pond and carried her to the shade of a tree. He watched as she took the pencil and wrote _'This place is beautiful; I have never seen so much beauty in one spot before. _

"It is beautiful," Candy smiled then grew serious, "Where is your mother? Has your father always been like that?" Maybe he was nosey; still, didn't matter. He found himself drawn to the young woman before him.

_'Mama died when our schoolhouse caught on fire; that is she died from injuries sustained from it. I was ten at the time. Pa might as well of...he turned to alcohol and gambling. We have done nothing but move since. ' _She then surprised him by writing 'Y_ou seem so happy. How come?'_

Candy looked toward the Pond and thought for a moment. For a long time he'd wandered from one place to another himself; he'd been searching for a place he'd almost convinced himself didn't exist. When he first came to the Ponderosa he couldn't believe how much the Cartwrights genuinely cared for each other and those around them.

"When Ben hired me? He treated me just like he would have one of his own sons," he lifted his head at the sound of birds passing by overhead, "They showed me by their actions what life could be like; through good and bad times. You could say in a way the Cartwrights taught me to fly." It felt like that some days...especially when he and the Cartwrights had the satisfaction that came with overcoming any obstacle placed in front of them.

He looked back at Eva; she'd written one simple sentence below her question. _Teach ME to fly._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: BONANZA and the original Cartwright characters are not mine...only the "guest stars" and storyline are. **

**Author's note: I am giving my apologizes right up front. I watched (and am re-watching) the episodes with the three sons a lot...when it comes to the later episodes? I only started watching them on You tube. That being the case, please bear with me when it comes to Candy. Adam flat out refused to be in this fan fiction so Candy got the job only...like I said, I'm just starting to really get to know him. I don't know how old he was supposed to be-I have him at roughly 27-and I get the impression he was supposed to have traveled from one place to another a lot before settling in as foreman for the Cartwrights. I hope I have understood that right. **

**TEACH ME TO FLY**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SCENE FIVE**

Eva sat in her chair; her head thrown back; the grin on her face went from one side to the other and the sparkle in her eyes danced around in circles-everyone could tell she was laughing. Actually, everyone else was too. The Cartwrights were having a party and Candy had just accidentally backed up and fallen into the horse trough.

Candy grinned as Hoss took a hold of his hand and helped him out. "Guess I should pay attention." He smiled at Eva whose grin looked as if it was going to be permanent and her eyes still danced.

Little Joe whispered to his father, "He was paying attention; question is...to what?"

It was all Ben could do not to start laughing. The last thing he wanted to do was chase Candy away from the party by embarrassing him more than he already was.

'_He is something else' _Eva watched as Candy walked away saying he was going to change into dry clothes'. Her attention was drawn away from Candy as Amy (the granddaughter to one of Ben's friends) came up and started talking to her_. _Eva had been surprised and delighted when the young woman had learned sign language just to save her from having to write so much. Eva had even gotten used to the young woman calling her Sarah.

As the night wore on the guests left one by one; soon the only ones left outside were Candy and Eva-and Ben's friend Tim who was inside with the Cartwrights.

"Looked like you were enjoying yourself." Candy smiled at Eva.

'Yes' she signed 'good time. Thank you. You?'

"I had a great time too-even the falling in the water didn't hurt me any. I needed a bath anyway."

Eva's eyes laughed again as her smile lit up the night.

They both looked towards the door as they heard Ben's friend start to play his guitar. "I rarely dance but, if you do not mind," Candy smiled, "I would love to dance with you."

Her eyebrows turned down in puzzlement as she looked at her legs; both sported braces, and the wheelchair. How did he expect her to dance?

Now it was Candy's turn to laugh as he surprised her by bending down and lifting her out of the wheelchair. Her face lit up in pure delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began 'dancing'.

Hoss and Little Joe were watching from Hoss's window upstairs, "Ya were right, little brother," Hoss laughed, "Candy can say what he wants. He is sweet on her and did ya see the way she was lookin' at him?"

"I know and I did," Little Joe watched and hoped Candy wasn't setting himself up for a heartache; after all, they weren't out of the woods yet. Eve, or 'Sarah' as people called her, still had a couple weeks before her eighteenth birthday. The rumors were that 'that horrible man looking for his daughter' was still in the area doing just that...looking for Eva, "I hope they know what they are doing."

**SCENE SIX**

Candy, Hoss and a few of the men were finishing branding some cattle when Ben rode up. "May I talk to you Candy?"

As if he'd tell the man no. "Sure," he gave the hot iron to Hoss and headed over to where Ben had dismounted his horse.

"What is it, Ben?" Candy asked as he walked over to where Mr. Cartwight was standing; he'd walked away from the other men-in order to make it so they would not hear the conversation he wanted to have with his foreman.

"If I am out of line let me say how sorry I am up front. You have said more than once that you were only being a friend to Eva," Ben watched as Candy stiffened a little, "No one around here is blind. If you are really just being her friend you should make that a little clearer to her. None of us are blind. We all see the way she is looking at you- especially after that party we had. I am just concerned for both of you." He loved Candy as he did Adam, Hoss and Little Joe. He was learning to love Eva as he would as a daughter; he hated the idea of either of them getting hurt because of miscommunications.

Candy felt as comfortable as a fish out of water, "I am a bit mixed up myself. I like her-really-I am just trying to figure out whether or not I _really _**like** her or if, maybe, I just want her to know we are all her friends-real friends. The way you, Hoss and Little Joe are friends to me."

Ben put his hands on his waist, "For both of your sakes, you need to figure that out. Folks get hurt when the wrong message is sent to them."

Candy watched as the man he'd learned to look up to as a father walked away. He knew the man was right. Candy didn't want to hurt anyone; well, that is-not hurt them with any lies.

"Hoss!" Candy turned around and yelled.

"Yea, what cha need?" Hoss looked up from where he was working.

"I need to go for a ride. Mind taking over for a spell?"

"Sure thing!" Hoss went back to work as Candy headed for his horse.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: BONANZA and the original Cartwright characters are not mine...only the "guest stars" and storyline are. **

**Author's note: I am giving my apologizes right up front. I watched (and am re-watching) the episodes with the three sons a lot...when it comes to the later episodes? I only started watching them on You tube. That being the case, please bear with me when it comes to Candy. Adam flat out refused to be in this fan fiction so Candy got the job only...like I said, I'm just starting to really get to know him. I don't know how old he was supposed to be-I have him at roughly 27-and I get the impression he was supposed to have traveled from one place to another a lot before settling in as foreman for the Cartwrights. I hope I have understood that right. **

**TEACH ME TO FLY**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**SCENE SEVEN**

Candy rode his horse slowly around the Ponderosa thinking about Eva and himself. He couldn't even believe he was seriously thinking about what kind of a relationship he wanted with her. Up until he'd started working with the Cartwrights he'd never let anyone close enough to even call them friend. After all 'friends' only hurt you; or at least that's what he'd thought until he'd come here.

He didn't want to hurt Eva. She was a great girl, had a good sense of humor about her and the way he'd seen her stand up to one of the ranch hands just last week? She was learning to stand up for what she believed in without running away. He needed someone like that; someone who wouldn't run away when things got rough. The west need men and women who were strong enough to stand their ground.

He started to turn his horse around when he saw them. Eva's father and another man and they were poaching!The nerve of some folks! He spurred his horse forward; in no time flat he was within twenty feet of the men and had his pistol drawn.

"Throw your rifles down!" He glared at the men, "What do you think you are doing killing those cows!"

"We needed food!" Kirby growled as he kept his rifle in his hands, "Mr. Cartwright has enough cows! We figured we would take a few!"

The arrogance of the man made Candy's blood boil; men like that should be taken out and hung out to dry someplace. "I said drop your rifle!"

"Like hell I will!" Kirby swung his rifle up and shot Candy...before Candy fell off his horse he shot back killing the man. The other fellow jumped on his horse and fled.

Little Joe, who had been checking on some fence line heard the shots and jumped on Cochise. He made a beeline for the area he'd heard the shots come from.

**SCENE EIGHT**

Hoss carried Eva up the stairs and into the room where Candy lay. He set her down in the chair Little Joe had set next to the bed. "Ring this bell if ya need anything." Hoss put a bell on the Chester Drawers that set against the wall and next to the bed. He watched as Eva ran her fingers through Candy's hair then left the room.

_'Papa's lucky ya killed him 'cause I would have chased him down and filled him full of lead if he was still alive! I would have found a way!' _Eva had been furious when she'd learned what her father had been doing and what he'd done to Candy. She was half way out the door before Little Joe could stop her and tell her she was wasting her time and energy.

'_Dear Lord,' _she laid her head on his chest and began praying '_please leave Candy here. I know ya need good men up there only we need them down here too. We need them whether as husbands or friends it really does not matter' _She didn't mean to but she fell asleep.

Little Joe smiled as he opened the door to check in on the man he saw as another brother. "You are going to give yourself a neck ache, girl." He went to move her only to find himself jumping backwards to dodge her fist. "Hey,"he grinned and stepped back towards the bed, "I am not going to hurt him, I brought him back here remember?"

Her face went red in embarrassment. 'Frighten me' she signed 'bad idea'

Little Joe let out a loud laugh, "Tell me about it! I reckon I best be careful when coming up behind you. You should know Pa's going to be comin' up soon. He will insist on you going to get some sleep in your own room."

Eva shook her head vehemently and signed 'NO! I STAY!' She may not know whether or not Candy cared for her enough to be more than a friend but it did not matter. She was not going to be leaving his side until he woke up...on one side or the other.

When Ben walked into the room Little Joe shrugged, "She says she is staying."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully then said, "Guess I best go get another chair then. You go get some sleep and then come and relieve me."

Soon Ben sat on the other side of the bed, "He is going to pull through. You really should let one of us help you to your room."

Again she shook her head and signed "He tell me go, I go'

Ben decided it wasn't worth the fight. He turned his attention to Candy; thank goodness the doctor had had little trouble in getting the bullet out. Now all they had to wait and hope no infection set in; that's the one thing the good doctor warned them was a real possibility.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: BONANZA and the original Cartwright characters are not mine...only the "guest stars" and storyline are. **

**Author's note: I am giving my apologizes right up front. I watched (and am re-watching) the episodes with the three sons a lot...when it comes to the later episodes? I only started watching them on You tube. That being the case, please bear with me when it comes to Candy. Adam flat out refused to be in this fan fiction so Candy got the job only...like I said, I'm just starting to really get to know him. I don't know how old he was supposed to be-I have him at roughly 27-and I get the impression he was supposed to have traveled from one place to another a lot before settling in as foreman for the Cartwrights. I hope I have understood that right.**

**TEACH ME TO FLY**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**SCENE NINE**

'Eva's father...poaching..I had to shoot him..." Candy's eyes were part way open as he mumbled the words. Eva wiped the perspiration from his forehead with a wet cloth. He'd indeed developed an infection as the good doctor had feared he might. She looked up at Ben; who was standing next to her. Her eyes pleaded for him to help relax the man.

"No need to worry, son, we know all about that. You just relax and rest," Ben put his hand on Eva's shoulder, "You need to rest too. You will not do him any good if you run yourself into the ground. Just how much sleep have you gotten in the past three days?"

She gave him a sheepish grin and signed 'Little'. How could she rest not knowing if Candy as going to live or pass on?

Ben put his foot down as he pulled her wheelchair over, "You, young lady, _are_ going to get some rest in your own room!"

'Yes, _sir!'_ She signed the words as forcefully as she could. He only chuckled as he wheeled her out of the room.

While Eva slept and Ben watched over Candy, Hoss and Little Joe were talking in the barn. "I sure hope Candy pulls through; it just would not be the same without him around here." Little Joe was leaning against the side of the door looking up towards the window where Candy lay.

"I know and I think it would just do that little gal in. I poked my head into Candy's room last night. I saw her with her hands clasped and her head bowed. Maybe I was wrong only I kept an eye on her for a good ten minutes and she was still that way when I left. I figur' she was doin' some pretty hard prayin'. She really does love him with all her heart."

"I know, I can not believe how much energy she has been putting into not only taking care of him but also doing her own exercises. She just might surprise us all and be walking by the time he comes to, " Little Joe turned his attention back to his work, "I wish I had a girl that cared like that for me."

"Well," Hoss grinned, "Now since Adam's married and livin' in Australia maybe the girls around here will start lookin' more seriously at ya." That only served to get a pitchfork full of hay thrown his way.

**SCENE TEN**

Candy had finally won the battle over the infection and his fever had broken. He lay sleeping peacefully. Eva could hardly stand it; she wanted him to wake up. She wanted him to see that she really had been listening to everything he'd been saying.

Slowly Candy opened his eyes; it took a few seconds for it to come back to him. Eva was sitting on the side of the bed smiling down at him. He smiled back and asked softly, "How long have you been sittin' there beautiful?"

She blushed but before she could answer Ben spoke up from the doorway, "Except when I had to order her to bed or when she was doing her exercises; she never left your side." By the time he was finished speaking he was standing at the foot of the bed.

Candy's heart felt like it skipped a few beats as he stared at her, he'd had to kill her father. Candy was amazed she would still stand by him. He thought back on the conversation they'd had at the pond, he looked at her and said, "You once asked me once to teach you how to fly. How are you goin' to do that if I hold you down?"

Eva shook her head and signed 'Many ways fly. You help me fly.' She then shocked him by standing up.

His eyes widened then he started grinning from ear to ear, "You did it, girl, you did it!"

She nodded and sat back down and took a hold of his hands. He held on tight, "Ben, do you mind leavin' us alone for a bit. I promise, I will behave myself."

Ben laughed as he headed out the door. '_How come I hear wedding bells in the works?' _He couldn't help but think as he looked back over his shoulder. Eva had her head laying on Candy's chest and he was brushing her hair with his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: BONANZA and the original Cartwright characters are not mine...only the "guest stars" and storyline are. **

**Author's note: I am giving my apologizes right up front. I watched (and am re-watching) the episodes with the three sons a lot...when it comes to the later episodes? I only started watching them on You tube. That being the case, please bear with me when it comes to Candy. Adam flat out refused to be in this fan fiction so Candy got the job only...like I said, I'm just starting to really get to know him. I don't know how old he was supposed to be-I have him at roughly 27-and I get the impression he was supposed to have traveled from one place to another a lot before settling in as foreman for the Cartwrights. I hope I have understood that right.**

**TEACH ME TO FLY**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**SCENE ELEVEN**

Little Joe and Hoss finished securing the string of flowers they'd been wrapping around the banister. Hop Sing was being nice enough to help put up the chairs. "Folks should be arrivin' soon," Hoss grinned as he headed up the stairs, "I think I'll jist go and check in on the groom."

"You will not," Ben appeared at the top of the stairs, "Candy will be down soon enough. Like you said we have folks that are going to be showing up. The three of you can stay down there and welcome them."

"Yes, pa." Hoss didn't try to hide his disappointment. All he was going to do was have a little fun with the groom.

"You can always tease him, later." Little Joe headed for the door as he heard voices outside.

"When? I bet ya they make themselves scarce after the party tonight." Hoss was grinning the whole time he was 'complaining'.

Ben turned around and headed for Eva's room. Once inside he smiled as Mrs. Perkins stepped away from Eva. The young woman was dressed in a white floor length gown covered with sparkling white beads. Her veil was fastened to a white head band; partially covered her face and flowed down to the middle of her back.

"She makes a fine lookin' bride if'n I do say so myself." The elderly woman smiled.

"That she does. Candy is one lucky man," Ben chuckled as he took a hold of Eva's arm, "He is also one very nervous man. How 'bout we go and see if you can settle those nerves down a bit?" He could hear their friend, Jimmy, playing on his guitar.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs the roomful of guests had seated themselves. The preacher stood near the fireplace, Candy stood dressed in a suit he'd purchased the week before and Little Joe stood next to him. At the sight of Eva in the wedding gown she'd refused to let him see up 'til now Candy sucked in his breath; which brought chuckles from almost everyone in the room. Soon he had his bride standing next to him.

"We are gathered here today..." the good reverend started speaking after Ben had found his seat on the first row.

"They sure do look good together." Ben heard someone whisper behind him. He had to agree. He hoped they would have many years together.

Ben was brought out of his thoughts as the reverend shut the book in his hands, "You may kiss the bride." he smiled at the happy couple before him.

Candy lifted Eva's veil and did just that. It didn't take long for the chairs to be moved and for Jimmy to start playing his guitar again. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Canaday?" Candy grinned and began dancing with his bride.

**EPILOGUE**

"I thought the idea was for one of the women to catch the bridal bouquet," Ben started laughing as Little Joe walked in holding the bouquet in his hands, "why do you have it?"

Little Joe sat down and threw the flowers on the opposite end of the couch, "Because someone thought it would be funny to run into me and thus pushing me into the women who had gathered to try to catch the blasted thing!"

That only served to get Ben laughing harder. As happy as he'd been for Candy he would love it if one of his own sons would have their wedding on the Ponderosa (Adam had married in San Francisco before moving to Australia). Who knew? Maybe his youngest _would _be next...of course; Ben was wise enough to keep that thought to himself.


End file.
